


Soda.

by Vadam_T



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Hiccups, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaal's Curiosity, M/M, Soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Jaal figures out what Soda is -- And regrets it immediately.





	Soda.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was found at the bottom of my documents folder.  
> It's not over the 1000 word threshold that I usually hold myself too.  
> However I thought it was cute enough to warrant and upload...so here it is.  
> \---  
> If you like this, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends. ^ ^

**Soda.**

"What is this..." Jaal stares at the can he'd just picked out of the crate, it was tiny in his large hand. "So-da?"  
  
"Oh that." Vetra mutters. "That's the reason why so many of us have problems with our teeth."  
  
She stumbles on her words. "Well when I say us, I mean Humans...Turian's can't drink that."  
  
"What is it though?" the Anagra asks, ever curious. These Aliens brought so much with them, he was having a hard time keeping up with it all.  
  
"You've had carbonated water, right?"    
  
Jaal nods. He remembers trying it for the first time, it was one of the few times in his life he had experienced what The Pathfinder called 'Hiccups'.  
  
According to Lexi it was a harmless reaction to the sudden in-take of a carbonated liquid. Thankfully after a belch or three it subsided, but it was slightly alarming at first.  
  
"Well it's sort of like that, with flavored syrup through it."  
  
"Syrup?" the Angara tilts his head. "I thought that was for...Pan-Cakes?"  
  
She laughs quietly as she picks up several crates and stacks them a-top one another. "Now those Turians can eat...and it's a different kind of Syrup."  
  
"Right." He sighs, looking at the can again. It had strange writing on the side, white over a dark red colour. Whatever it said, his translator wasn't deciphering. "Can I try it?"  
  
Those words came out before he had thought of them. Verta's mandibles twist to form a smile and she nods. "Just be careful about your in-take. Don't want you getting a sugar rush."

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

* * *

  
  
"Just how many did you drink?" Lexi says, glancing up from her Omni-Tool. "Your glucose readings are...abnormally high."  
  
Jaal grumbles where he's sitting, his stomach felt like it was about to explode, and he had a persistent urge to relieve himself. One he'd satiated a couple of times already.  
  
"I lost count after 7." he says, sheepishly.  
  
One of the Asari's eyeborws raises. She takes in a deep breath, immediately exhaling it as a long sigh, and inputs what he said on her Omni-Tool.  
  
"It would probably be best to avoid drinks like that from now on."  
  
Jaal makes an agreeing grunt. "Yes, I feel like my heart is about to leap out of my chest."  
    
"It's a reaction to the sugar in those drinks." She says plainly. "Give it time, it will pass."  
  
Suddenly the Med-Bay door opens. Jaal glances up as the Pathfinder comes in. He had that look of amused concern on his face, just like the first time the Angara got 'Hiccups'.  
  
"Pathfinder." Lexi says, acknowledging his presence.  
    
"What's wrong with our Angara?" he says, stopping beside her and folding his arms. "Peebee is out there wetting herself at the moment."  
  
"That's...unwise." Jaal says, sitting up slightly. "She might ruin her-"    
  
"-I'm speaking figuratively, Jaal." Scott replies with a laugh. "She's found this whole thing...very amusing."  
  
"According to Jaal, it was she who put him onto it."  
  
"Yeah." Scott says, ignoring the mention of the other Asari, he'd had a somewhat stern word with her already, mainly about wasting supplies. He looks at Jaal who is holding his hand to his chest, moving it slow circular motions. "How are you feeling?"    
  
"Lexi says it will pass." He sighs. "I must bare it until it does."    
  
"Under normal circumstances I would give you something for it. But..."  
  
"I am not Human." he says, smirking. "I know."    
  
"We're headed to Aya as it is." Scott comments. "I'll speak to your medics there, see if there's an Angaran equivalent to Beta Blockers."  
  
"That would be a good idea." Lexi nods in agreement. "Thank you, Pathfinder."  
  
"It was Sara's suggestion."  
  
"Speaking of Sara...where is she?" Lexi de-activates her Omni-Tool. "She was supposed to be here half an hour ago."    
  
"She's trying to chat Gil up in Engineering."  
  
"That." Jaal almost laughs. "That would be an immense achievement if she was successful."  
  
Lexi shakes her head and moves towards the door, she stops and looks back at them both. "Keep him away from sugary drinks, Pathfinder."  
  
Scott nods, smiling. "Don't worry...I think he's suitably motivated to stay away from them as it is."  
  
"You think?"   
  
Scott looks at him as she leaves. "Was that sarcasm?"  
    
"I've been practicing." Jaal says, grunting as he stands up. "Liam has been most useful in teaching me some of your social idioms."  
  
"Liam taught you?" Scott feigns an exasperated sigh. "God help us all."  
  
Jaal is about say something equally as playful back to him, but he winces quietly. "Oh...Excuse me a moment."    
  
He gently pushes past him and out of the med-bay. Scott shakes his head, calling after him. "For such a big bear, you have a minuscule bladder."  
  
"It's not usually this bad." is all he gets from the hallway.  
  
Yeah. He wasn't getting any more of that stuff.  
  
\---


End file.
